<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A spoonfull of crack by Ryoukon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919502">A spoonfull of crack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoukon/pseuds/Ryoukon'>Ryoukon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Fanart, I'm Sorry, Just regular crack content, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, this will be weekly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:35:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoukon/pseuds/Ryoukon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm entering the ship of the "Perfectly Horrid Velocipedes" prompt challenge. As I don't write, I'll draw cursed content.</p><p>Please, everything here is a enormous joke.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Marble Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This week's prompt was:</p><p>“Angel, why is a ___ in your closet?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>------------</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blue Balls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This week's prompt is<br/>"sex fails / accidents"</p><p>CW: creampie</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wise Advise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This week's prompt was "a hilarious intervention of God".<br/>Have fun!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>